Wizards in Christmas Decorations
by daphrose
Summary: Because whoever decided to put him and his young protégé in charge of the lights, the tree, and the Nativity set made a very big mistake. (Part three of my Christmas 2015 one-shots)


**I gotta say, writing from Adam's point of view is a lot easier than I thought it would be. XD I didn't have to struggle to find big words or anything; it's simple, just like he is.**

 **This story is part three of my Christmas 2015 one-shots. A Mad Chase's Christmas is part one and 12/24 is part two, so I suggest you go check those out before reading this one (some events from these stories overlap).**

 **This one-shot is based off the song "Wizards in Winter" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. (Noticing a theme?) It's a great song to listen to while writing absolute insanity. XD This one's a little more like AMCC (aka part one). But I actually** ** _really_** **like how it turned out. I had ideas and more ideas, and yeah. I think it was good. I hope you agree. :)**

 **I don't own Lab Rats, but I do own any characters you don't recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 *** * * Wizards in Christmas Decorations * * ***

* * *

"Okay, Bob, Bree put me in charge, and I'm appointing you to be my second-in-command," I said, grinning down at the boy in front of me.

"Awesome! Wait, does that mean more work?"

"No," I scoffed. "It means more fun!"

"Oh, okay. Cool! What are we going to do?"

"Well, we've got to finish putting up the rest of these Christmas decorations. Otherwise Santa won't see the island." I gasped. "Wait, does he even know we live here?"

"No, no, I don't want Santa coming here!"

"Come on, Bob, I thought I told you that he wasn't scary."

"I don't know." Bob looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"He gives you presents. Who cares what he does the rest of the time?"

"Hmm . . . I guess you're right."

"So if we want any presents this year, we need to finish this place up. We've still got stuff to hang on the trees and lights to put up."

"Sounds like hard work."

I frowned. "You're right." Then I grinned and slapped his shoulder. "Bob, I got a brilliant idea!"

"Great! I love it when you have those."

"We can turn it into a competition. You take half of the bionics and decorate the training room, and I'll take the other half and decorate"—I gestured to the area with the hydroloop; I never knew what to call that place—"out there."

"I love it! Will we win anything?"

"The team that finishes first gets to make the other team do the whole rest of the island—and the winners get to drink eggnog."

"I'm in!" Bob whistled and yelled, "Hey! Half of you, with me!"

"And the other half with me!" I shouted, walking out into the hall. Some followed me, and others stayed behind with Bob. I don't know if we got half exactly, but I wasn't about to count to see. Besides, it looked like I had a few more than Bob, and I didn't want to point it out.

Each room had one tree, half-decorated, and boxes full of lights that needed to be hung around the walls. We also had a few wreaths and candles to find a home for; all the boxes had been placed in each room.

I glanced at Bob and he looked at me. We took off, shouting orders to our teams and handing out jobs to the people who could carry them out.

A few of the super-speeders took the lights up to the ceiling and stuck them there. I grabbed a bunch of the Bionic Bros and began hanging ornaments on the tree. More than once we started to laugh about nothing and crushed the glass ornaments in our hands, but I asked another one of the students to find a vacuum and clean it up.

We worked as fast as we could, but every time I glanced over at Bob, it looked like his team was going as fast as mine.

I helped some of the students hang lights over the hydroloop, but as we did, the car slid in and the doors opened. Douglas stepped out right into a huddle of bionics hanging lights above his head.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

"Not now, Douglas!" I yelled back. "We're kinda busy!"

He looked around at all the rushing bionics and the lights hung in ways I liked to call _interesting_.

"I'm looking for Donald," he said, wisely choosing not to question what was going on around him.

"I don't know where he is. Hey, Donella, those don't go there!"

"Adam, what are you guys doing anyway?"

"We're racing. Chase is in the infirmary; you can go talk to him."

"The infirmary? Why?"

Some of the students ran past with wreaths hanging off their arms, and one managed to smack Douglas clear across the face. He groaned and put a hand on the front of his head. "I think I'll head upstairs," he said in the weird voice you get when you plug your nose. He stumbled out of the room and I breathed a sigh of relief; no more uncle/biological father distractions.

We got the wreaths hung around the room, and all that was left was the star at the top of the tree. All the students looked apprehensive about that, and even when I reminded them that Chase was a weakling, they still seemed scared about falling themselves.

Finally Wesley—one of Chase's students and not really my favorite—offered to move the star up with his molecularkinesis. He picked it up gingerly and moved it around with his still developing powers to place it as the top of the tree.

We cheered and ran to the entrance of the training room. Bob's team ran up as well.

"We won!" we both yelled at the same moment.

"No way, we finished first!" Bob said.

"Um, no, clearly it was us. We got here first!"

"That wasn't part of the game!"

We started to yell back and forth, and while I felt a little bad for yelling at one of my young students—he started it! We were in a fierce competition, and I wasn't about to lose to an eleven-year-old!

As we screamed at each other—some of the students even joining in—a creaking noise came from the training room.

"Adam?" Bree's voice said over the intercom in the other room, but we were all too busy trying to find the source of the first noise. "We completed our mission. Adam? Are you there?"

Right at that second, Bob's tree fell over, crashing to the ground.

"No!" Bob yelled.

"Yes!" I cried, high-fiving those around me.

"That doesn't count!" Bob shouted.

"Uh, yeah, it does!"

"Oh? Says who?"

"Says me, and I'm the one in charge, remember?"

"Really? If that counts, then so does this." Bob punched the wall, and some of our wreaths fell to the ground.

I clenched my fists. "Oh, it's on, little man!"

"Bring it, big man!"

We charged into the other rooms, bringing down every Christmas decoration we could find. Every light, every ornament, every wreath—someone from Bob's team even knocked over the Nativity scene, and I heard someone else shout about "decapitated wisemen."

It was complete chaos—what Bob and I were best at. We had just come back in the doorway to meet and glare at each other, but then the hydroloop opened to reveal a very angry Bree and four more angry girls behind her.

I walked up and grinned, hoping she wouldn't notice the mess. "We finished decorating," I said, "just like you asked."

Bree shook her head. "I'll forgive you because it's Christmas, but . . . why is Douglas covered in Christmas lights?"

"Yeah!" Douglas shouted.

We all turned to look at Douglas, who had a very unamused expression on his face.

Our uncle frowned. "Would someone please explain why Douglas is covered in Christmas lights and _tied to a support beam_?" He struggled against his wire chains, but it didn't do much good. "Last time I ever visit you guys for Christmas," he muttered.

"Heh, about that." Bob scratched the back of his head. "I _might_ have gotten a bit carried away . . ."

* * *

 **Good ending? Yea? Nay? Eh, I liked it. :3 (And yay Douglas cameo!)**

 **And just so you know, it was more of a friendly competition between Bob and Adam; I wasn't try to make them mean to each other. It was all in good fun. :)**

 **Oh, and about the decapitated wisemen . . . so, our family has a Nativity scene, but it's gone through a lot over the years, including a couple moves. There was always one wiseman whose head had been knocked off, but we balanced it on top and it worked fine. When we moved a few years ago, however, the** ** _other_** **wisemen also got their heads knocked off (and the shepherd boy got cut in half). So Jesus gets visited by three decapitated wisemen every year. :) Merry Christmas!**

 **Reviews are love, so give me some, please? :3 C'mon, it's Christmas! I'll see you guys tomorrow for the final story in my one-shot series this holiday season. Bye! :D**


End file.
